


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by arcticmukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, cashton is implied but yanno whatevs, first fic lol, probably sucks, yah hope you enjoy :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmukey/pseuds/arcticmukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically luke and cal go to a am concert and they meet some familiar faces and stuff happens.<br/>based on that tweet where luke said he saw the arctic monkeys so yah.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> grammar probably sux sorry in advance  
> shitty fic but also my first sorry if you hate it, sowwy. i think it's kinda cute, came up with it at school

luke had been waiting for so long to get these tickets. he knew that if he asked his mum, she would say something along the lines of "we'll see (which usually resulted in her forgetting)" or "save for them yourself." to save her the trouble, he saved birthday money, christmas money, change between the couch cushions, anything. he was getting those tickets if it killed him. he did eventually and there were two tickets, one of which he decided to give to his best friend, calum. it was the night of the concert and luke got front row seats. the concert was starting and soon they had gotten so into the songs that nothing could interrupt them, except two people that were shoving them. 

"hey cal." luke turned around to see michael clifford, the loud, fluffy haired boy who hated luke since they met. luke didn't exactly know what he did to michael, but he wished he hadn't done it. beside him stood a boy with curly hair and a nice smile. 

"hey mikey!" calum replied.

"this is my friend ashton. ash, this is cal." michael introduced. ashton waved his fingers, "I like your freckles." 

"thank you" calum giggled as he blushed and looked down.

"hi mate, i'm ash" ashton stuck out his hand to luke. luke just stared at it, surprised ashton had said something to him. with a laugh ashton says "you shake it." luke snaps out of it and shakes his hand. "luke."

"SH i'm trying to listen" michael says, rolling his eyes. luke didn't know why he felt a twang in his heart, michael always ignored him. and luke always thought michael was really special. he had never met anyone like him before. he was so different and lovely and had these green eyes luke would love to swim in and it was a shame they weren't friends. 

"how'd you get here?" calum asked "the tickets were sold out." "we snuck in." michael snickered. "like real badasses." ashton added, to which calum giggled to. 

"isn't that like... illegal?" luke questioned. "who cares. you gonna tell on us?" michael replied. luke shook his head, he wouldn't want michael more mad at him.  
they went back to jamming and every so often luke would look over at michael and stare, putting his movements to the music, making it like a personal music video. soon it was over though, and everyone was filing out of the auditorium. calum nudged luke and said

"hey where'd they go?" luke looked over and saw no familiar faces. "must've left. probably didn't want to get caught." luke replied. they got out of the venue and started walking. luke felt a buzzing in his pocket and looked at his phone. UNKNOWN NUMBER was on the screen. luke answered, nervously.

"hello?" "hiya is this lukey?" a very delirious sounding michael says on the other line. "michael? how'd you get my number?" luke responds, confused. "just come to the park. you and cal!" michael giggles out, then hangs up. luke wants to know what all this is about so he and calum go on their way to the park.  
there, they are met with ashton, michael, and a LOT of weed. 

"are those cigarettes?" luke whispers to calum. "no luke, it's weed." calum laughs. luke's eyes grow wide, weed is dangerous, he thinks.

"LUKEY!!!" michael runs up to luke and hugs him. luke is very surprised and it takes a second to realize who is hugging him but then hugs back. "come sit, come smoke." michael laughs out while guiding luke with his hand. calum is sitting down, on ashton's lap, halfway high already. 

"here." michael hands him a joint and lights it for him. luke looks nervously at michael. "go ahead. it won't hurt." michael giggles. luke glances at calum and ashton, who are making out. luke takes a hit and about 15 minutes later is happy as can be. 

michael gets close to his face "luke, you're so pretty." "thought you hated me?" luke questioned. "only hate you because you're perfect. you're so pretty and you took calum and you come into school like you're a fucking badass and you can steal my best friend but guess what." "what?" luke gulps. michael looks up at luke. 

"now i'm stealing you from calum." he leans forward and kisses him. he kisses him hard, with passion that's like a good, meaningful punch to the face. luke kisses back of course, still amazed at what's happening. they pull back and once michael gains his breath, all he can say is "so pretty". 

the next thing he remembers, he's in a very soft bed with warmth on both sides of him. he looks up and sees michael cuddling into him, along with cal's back to his side cuddling with ash. he's completely happy, ecstatic even, because he has his sunshine, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> told ya it was shitty


End file.
